Clear As A Bell
by Uzuki-Kun
Summary: White's true nature bubbles to the surface in recurrent dreams, and suddenly, he loses control of himself. It's up to Gash and the others to stop him. But, can Gash really kill the reincarnated White? Does he have enough power to?
1. Late Night Realizations

**Clear As A Bell**

**Chapter 1: Late Night Realizations**

* * *

The boy tossed and turned in his bed. He could see nothing in his fevered dreams. He could feel nothing on his skin, nothing in his mind, nothing anywhere. It was a blank fog, a slow delirium brought forth from his feverish imagination.

_They...made a fool of me..._

Those words were clear in his thoughts. In fact, they encompassed everything. Every bit of knowledge, every piece of information, was given to him as one sentence.

_They...made a fool of me..._

He wished to awake, to realize that his dreams were just that, dreams. He could feel absolute terror behind those words. A longing as deep as an ocean and as sharp as a sword.

_They...made a fool of me..._

A vision appeared. A dragon in the sky, bearing down on him, all fangs, teeth, incisors. Ripping, clawing, burning, biting. Lightning froze his soul, lightning boiled his blood. His skin was on fire! His heart raced about in his chest. The fear! The panic!

_They...made a fool of me..._

The dragon gave a roar, and he could feel his heart stop. His breath faded into the darkness. His mind slipped into oblivion. The dragon crunched down on him from above, shattering his body, forcing him into a hell that he could never escape again.

_They...made a fool of me..._

Down, down into the blackness he went, until he gave up on finding the bottom. Nowhere could he see light. Did light even exist here? Slowly, he felt time pass, slipping by like dried leaves in the fall. Millenia's...Eons. They were the same here as a minute, or a second.

_They...made a fool of you!_

His body lurched as he sat up, and a scream issued from his mouth as the realization that he had hit bottom sank in. A light flipped on in the small, dimly-lit room. A face, expressionless in his terror, watched him from the door.

"What is it, White?" the female asked.

This woman wasn't his mother. She wasn't related to him at all. At least, not that he could tell. The boy attempted to calm his nerves, taking each breath as they came. "N-n-nothing. It's...it's alright. It was...just a dream."

An exasperated sigh. "White, that was the fourth time this _week_ you've had that dream. Falling? Blackness? Pain? That was it, right?"

The boy nodded. Another sigh. "Very well. First thing tomorrow, I'm taking you to a psychiatrist. We're going to get to the bottom of this pain, and whatever it is, you'll forget about it, alright? Now, go back to sleep," she said, turning. A green, spiked tail hit the light switch, and as the dragon-tribe woman left, White turned back to his pillow, resting his head.

_They...made a fool of you!_

"W...what do you want from me?" White asked, a tear slipping down his cheek. He brushed the offending droplet off, letting it hit his pillow.

_Revenge! Revenge! Revenge!_

White turned, finding a better position on his pillow. "Revenge? W...why revenge? Why do I w...w...want revenge?"

_They...made a fool of me!_

"Who's they! Who are you?"

_You know who I am...Do you know who YOU are?!_

"Who...who I am?" The boy asked. _This is ridiculous,_he thought. _I'm talking to myself. I really do need help..._

_Who you are...it should be easy to find the answer to that, boy..._

"I don't know who you are, but I know who I am. I'm White. I like yellowtail, and brownies, and playing with my friends."

_You are a fool. You are nothing but a fool. The power, boy! The power!_

"I don't know who you are. Stop talking to me. Stop making me crazy!" White yelled, mostly into his pillow to muffle the noise. Tears ran unchecked now. The pillow was becoming saturated.

_Who you are. It should be...  
_

"No! Shut up! Let me sleep!"

_It should be..._

"Shut up! I'm telling you, shut up!"

_It should be..._

"I'm not listening anymore!"

_It should be...Clear!"_

His eyes suddenly sprang open, and for a moment, it seemed the world had stopped spinning. Taking a breath, the boy White sat up in bed. His fists clenched, and in a second, he found himself out of bed. His arm reached out, and his hand flipped the switch on the wall. The illumination allowed the boy to see clearly enough. Glancing about, he gazed at the full-length mirror in front of him, blinking softly. A fool's face blinked back.

A second more, and an angry dragon's head poked through the door. "White! I told you, go back to sleep! It was a dream!" What she found was a hand, palm up, facing her, not more than two inches from her face.

"Shut up, demon. You have no position to give me orders."

"What?" the woman exclaimed, opening the door the entire way and stepping into the room, arms folded across her breast. "What did you say to me?"

White's eyes betrayed to her what he was feeling. The light, the light from the darkness that couldn't be quenched. "Hm. You're useless." The same light was beginning to appear in his hand, slowly, being called from an unknown source.

"What do you...what are you doing, White? Stop this! Stop this this instant! Do you know what you're father will say when he..."

She got no further. White merely cut her off. His lips pursed as his head rose, meeting her frozen stare with a calm, cool, and collected gaze. Her breath caught in her chest as she took a step backward. "Raajia Radisu..."

As White strode away from the home he had had for the last three years, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. In the middle of the night, a beam had come down from the heavens, destroying everything that he had once held dear. His mother...his father...everything. The entirety of the house now lay in a swath of earth that was completely gone from the face of the planet. Nothing but a scorched place.

A tear rolled from his eye as White gazed into the sky. "Why!? W...why did you do this to me!? What kind of god does this to someone?!"

_You...are god...now..._

With that thought, White felt a little better. He continued to walk down the one-lane road to his next destination. He didn't know where that was, but the dragon tribe held no hope for him. He needed some place...better. S omewhere with stronger people. He didn't know why, but that's what his mind told him.

_Yes, White. Somewhere with better people. Somewhere where we can fit in._

White smiled. It was good to fit in.

* * *

Gash was having an unusually hard time of sleeping. Something in his brain continued to fire warning signals to him. With a groan, he sat up, rubbing at his face. "Unu...why are you doing this, body? Stop being so troublesome. Just go to sleep! Everything is fine! The world is as it should be!"

"Gash?" a voice answered from the darkness? Gash could recognize the voice in an instant, and smiled to himself.

"Oy, it's alright, Zeon. Go back to sleep. I'm just having trouble with it." Since the boys had made a truce in the human world, Gash had decided to spend his nights in the royal hall, where Zeon and his mother and father lived. His parents had allowed for this, and Zeon had asked if Gash wanted to stay in his room. Finally, the brothers were together.

Zeon smiled from the other side of the room, flopping back down. "Alright. Just shut up a little, huh, _you're highness. _I'm trying to sleep."

"Unu...sorry. I'll try." With that, Gash flopped back down onto the pillow, shutting his eyes and willing himself to sleep. _Sleep...sleep...sleep...sleep...sleep..._

"GASH-KUN!" Another voice from the darkness. Another voice he could easily recognize. Startled, Gash sat straight up, flipping on the lights. A pink haired demon-child entered, her face crimson with the effects of a run.

"Unu, what is it Tio?"

The girl caught her breath a moment, and her teary face suddenly met his. "They found a dragon-tribe house an hour ago. It was gone! Vanished! As if...as if...it just suddenly stopped being there!"

Zeon yawned. "So? The dragon-tribe is known for its nomadic ways. The owner of the house probably just moved it somewhere else. They always do that. Now, pipe down and let me sleep."

Gash glared across the room. "Zeon! You should be more respectful to guests!"

All Gash got as an answer was a mere, "pfft."

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Gash turned to Tio, moving over to allow her to climb up on the bed. "It's ok, Tio. It's probably as Zeon says. The dragon-tribe moves all the time. The people who lived there probably didn't tell anyone, and therefore, it's no big deal. They'll find the place eventually."

"But Gash-kun! You don't understand! It's...it's...it's..." Tio could hardly control her shaking. Her voice had become high pitched. Feverish, almost.

Gash blinked at her, the curiosity clearly written on his face. "It's what, Tio-chan?"

"IT'S WHITE'S HOUSE THAT'S GONE MISSING!" She blurted out, far louder than she needed to.

Zeon sat up, growling. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" However, the look on Gash's face was enough to calm his own anger. "Yo. What is it, Gash?"

Gash couldn't help the small twitch that came to his right eye. Looking at Tio, he gulped. "So...so maybe...maybe White's family just moved. That's all, right? Right?"

Tio gulped as well. "I'm worried, Gash. White's a good guy. Who would want to hurt White? He's pretty simple, and...and..."

_And he's the reincarnation of the only demon who wishes to destroy everything... _Gash thought to himself. Slowly, his arm wrapped itself about Tio, who cried silently into his shirt. "Who else knows about this, Tio?"

Tio sniffed. "I just found out an hour ago. I couldn't sleep. I felt terrified. I...I needed to get out of the house. I saw Umagon. He couldn't sleep either. We walked about a half-mile from where I live down the road. That's where I saw the house. It was gone..."

Zeon, who had gotten up and walked across the room to listen, stopped her suddenly. "I'm telling you, pinky. The dragon-tribe moves. Nomads. That's their name. Look it up in the Demon Dictionary. It will tell you what nomad means. It means to 'move-around-a-lot'. Now, I'm tired, and I'm sick of listening to you. Let your king get some sleep, and stop bugging him about one demon's life." He held up a hand. "No, I don't want you to say every life is precious. I'm sure everyone is just fine. Seeing as how Gash-kun has given me the position of General Supreme, I'll send search parties out tomorrow to find your missing friend. Now, is that good enough?"

Tio nodded, turning. "Thank you, Zeon-kun. Thank you, Gash-kun. I'm...I'm sorry I burst in here."

Zeon glowered at her. "Say, that's a good point, pinky. How'd you get in here anyways? Especially this late at night?"

Gash smiled down at him. "Oh, that's easy. I gave all the guards implicit instructions to let my friends in at any time. Umagon, Tio, Leila, Kululu, Ted, Cherish..."

"Yeah yeah. Everyone in the demon world is your friend, right Gash? Whatever." Zeon gave a mock sigh and yawn, running a palm through his hair. "You guys talk all you want, but later. Right now is sleepy time, and everyone in this world is doing just that...EXCEPT YOU TWO AND ME! Now, go...to...sleep!" Turning, Zeon flipped the switch, shutting off the light and going to his bed. "I'll be in my bed if you need me...and you better pray you don't need me until morning. You may be my brother, and we may be cool...but I'll still fry your ass if you don't let me sleep!"

Watching the back of his brother retreat into the night, Gash smiled. Turning back to Tio, he nodded. "We better get some sleep, Tio. If you want, you can stay the night here. That way, you don't have to go home in the dark."

Tio blinked, and in the darkness, Gash couldn't have seen the blush that spread across her face. "Hn. Thank you, Gash-kun. I...I am tired." Turning over, she lay her head on the pillow. _Wow, the beds in the royal chambers are very comfortable, _she thought. Yawning, she allowed her eyes to shut. A hand around her middle suddenly brought her body to attention. Her face turned, and she glared into the darkness at where she knew Gash was laying. "What...are you...doing...Gash...?"

"Unu. Sorry, but when I sleep, I need something to cuddle with. You're taking my cuddle pillow. It's a reaction...please don't hurt me. I won't do it again. I'll...I'll turn over." She felt him shift slightly before she turned back.

"No...i...it's fine. I just...just didn't know what you were doing." She sighed. _Idiot! You're one chance to sleep with Gash, have his arm around you, have him comfort you! What the hell were you thinking, you id... _It was at that point that she felt his arm around her once more. He sighed, snuggling up to her. She froze slightly at the unfamiliar embrace. Her body relaxed, and she allowed him to pull her closer. "Good night, Gash-kun..." she said, her face a brilliant scarlet. What would Umagon or Kyanchome think if they could see her now?

"Good night...yellowtail..." Gash answered.

"YELLOWTAIL! WHY YOU!!!!!!!"

"I SAID SHUT UP OR I'M KILLING BOTH OF YOU!"

"Sorry, Zeon-sama!"

* * *

As the moon rose in the sky above the land of Demons, a young boy watched it with a smirk on his face. His fist clenched, and he drove it into the trunk of a young tree, smashing a hole into the wood and causing a scar to form. "My power is at ten percent as it is. I can't kill all the demons of this world like this. I need allies. I need to form my own alliance. All who wish to live shall join me. I'll take back my pride! I'll take back my glory!"

The smirk never left as the boy threw on his cloak. "I'll have my revenge on you, Gash. You shall pay. You shall pay dearly..."

* * *

Next Chapter: When the story of the disappearance of a Dragon-Tribe house unfolds, it is Gash's kingly duty to clean up the mess. Meanwhile, White finds the den of the last demon's in the Demon World that oppose Gash's rule and the happiness of Demonkind. With these unruly allies, can White find himself once more?

A/N: The names are not the same as the anime, so if that is all you are used to, you may be a little confused. The names of the people are from Konjiki no Gash, the Manga. If you wish to know who people are, just ask. I can tell you. Otherwise, just enjoy! The names weren't changed enough to be unrecognizable.


	2. Gather Thy Allies

**Clear As A Bell**

**Chapter 2: Gather Thy Allies**

* * *

Gash sighed as he sat on his throne. The throne room was laboriously maintained, each single stone scrubbed daily, each tapestry combed through for hairs, each ledge, sill, or pot meticulously cleaned. As Gash watched the creatures under his rule scurry about, cleaning this, combing that, he began to wonder how fun being the king could get. The next day, he would go to school. There at least, he would have friends, and help. He could count on quite a few of them to help in his search for White. Until then, though, he would have to rely on Zeon and his knights to find clues. He had to find White. He had to...

"Sir!" Gash's melancholy mood soon disappeared as a friendly voice came into hearing. He turned, eying his counselor and advisor. "Gash-kun, you seem troubled. What is it?"

Gash smiled, resting his head on his arm and sighing into the throne. "I don't know, Earth. I'm worried about White. He's missing. I wish that Zeon would get here and tell me some good news."

Earth smiled, his calm face emitting a sort of radiance that Gash always knew to be kindness and sincerity. Leaning down, he knelt upon the royal carpet, red and plush as always. "Sire, you must trust your subjects. Your brother is strong, and smart. He will find something of your friend."

Gash sighed again, forcing a smile. "Thanks, Earth-san. You're helpful, and wise..."

"And stringent," Earth concluded, standing and handing Gash a book. "Here, 200,000 demon laws that you must know off-hand, back and forwards. They are important. Please study them diligently." The boy's sigh was audible to those in the back of the room.

"Nuuuuu!"

* * *

In the land of dragons, where the Dragon-Tribe was busy farming, working, and doing the tasks that were called for in every day life, Zeon led a group of five demons, hand-picked as his loyal guard. Sighing as he scratched a spot behind his ear, Zeon glanced about at the large mark in the earth that carved a spot where White's previous house used to be. His hand dipped down, grasping a handful of dirt and squelching it between his fingers. Sighing again, he glanced about, noting the terrain and the lack of other buildings in the area. "Hn. Gash-kun said that he thought something may have happened. I wonder why no other Dragon-Tribe people built here. This doesn't add up..."

"Sir!" One of his loyal minions. Turning, Zeon nodded. Marching a smallish Dragon-Tribe male forward, they left him in front of Zeon, who, compared to the Dragon, was far smaller, though he looked far bigger. "We found this one lurking about. We thought he may have information."

Zeon nodded, glancing up into the sky. "Alright, out with it then. I don't have all day to do this."

The Dragon-Tribesman looked at the guards, and then down at the ground. "This was Torango-sama's lot. He was such a good man."

"Do you know why he would move suddenly in the middle of the night?" Zeon asked.

The Dragon slowly shook his head. "He didn't move. Torango-sama wouldn't just move without someone knowing."

"Look," Zeon said, walking forward and grasping the Dragon's forearm. "You people are nomadic. Look it up in the dictionary. It means..."

"You don't understand!" The Dragon yelled, ripping his arm away and backing up. "There...there was something wrong with that kid! That...that White! He...he wasn't...wasn't right, you know! He had something about him, and..."

Zeon's eyes narrowed, and he pointed an accusing finger. "Hey, I'd be careful what you say. He was the King's friend, and if I know Gash-sama, he wouldn't like it if someone was telling lies about his friends."

"No! No, it's not like that! That White! He...he was evil, I tell you!" The Dragon yelled. He continued to back-up slowly, until he turned, running as though his life depended upon it.

Zeon sighed again, raising a hand up. "I don't want to hurt you...well, actually...Teo-Zakure!" A flash of lightning zipped out, blasting into the back of the running Dragon-tribe member and causing him to fall heavily to the ground. In a moment, Zeon was in front of him, grasping him by the cloak and hauling him up roughly. "Now...what is it you were saying?"

"Leave me alone! I'm already dead! Just telling you...you...arg!" The Dragon-Tribe male's mouth suddenly opened, and a stream of fire burst directly into Zeon's face. The flames turned a dull whitish-orange, the heat increasing. Suddenly, it stopped, and the Dragon-Tribesman began to hyperventilate in horror as he realized that not only was Zeon not harmed, but only slightly singed, but also in terrible mood.

Zeon's face slowly got closer to the male, who attempted to back his own away, but was constrained from doing so. He shook his head as he glared. "That...was really, really stupid, you idiot." His hands lit up, and the male dragon began to whimper. In barely a whisper, Zeon smiled, his mouth near the male's pointed, scaly ear. "Listen well. Unless you have a death wish, right now, and _want to die..._you'll tell me what I want to know. Do you understand me?"

The dragon-tribe male nodded furiously, scaly head and pointed ears flapping. Zeon smiled. "Alright. Now...what are you talking about, and where...is...White?"

The male's eyes glanced left, and then right. Suddenly, he sighed, as if giving up. "Alright...I'll tell you. He...ARG!" His body arched, and suddenly, he jerked from Zeon's hands, laying on the ground and beginning to writhe.

Another heavy sigh from Zeon told his men that they should stand well back. Glancing around tiredly, he quickly waved a hand at two of his followers. "You two, grab that...thing, and bring him back to the castle. We'll torture him, or beat him, or...something, until he tells us what we want to know." He took another look at the dragon male on the ground, shaking his head. "It's not working, you know. You should stop doing that. It's...not becoming of a dragon-tribe member. You..."

A sudden look into the male's eyes told Zeon something...something horrible. Quickly, he twisted. "Get out of here! NOW!" His guards glanced at one another, not moving. Zeon wasn't about to wait for them to get it. Taking off at a run, he grabbed the nearest guard by the arm, throwing him onto his back. The others quickly followed suit, running after the small Lightning Lord as the dragon-tribe male continued to writhe and grovel on the ground. A light shot from between his lips, and in an instant, the land began to shift and move. Zeon felt the power change behind him, and taking an initiative, he turned, holding his hands up and pointing a finger into the white light. It spread towards the five fleeing figures, and Zeon stood his ground. "I'm not running from...whatever this is! Zakeruga!" A flash of lightning, straight as an arrow, shot into the white void, swirling with it until the two powers ebbed and flowed. The power exploded, ripping through the air into the sky and bursting into a brilliant flash of light. The resulting explosion of air blasted the land. Houses flattened, hillsides trembled, and Zeon and his troops were thrown asunder, two of his guards actually flying off into the hills with cries of horror. Zeon himself grasped a tall weed, holding on with all his might.

As the air swelled and ebbed, Zeon landed heavily on the ground, grasping his chest as the power from a Teozakure and Zakurega took its toll on him. _Damn it. Without a human partner and their heart energy, I can't do anything big. This sucks. _He began to miss his partner and the human world...only slightly, of course.

The power flowed once more before, with an ear-splitting howl, the light shot into the sky, forcing a hole through the clouds. The columns of condensed water swirled about the powerful beam, creating a halo of puffy whiteness. Zeon caught his breath as he watched the beam dissipate, the sky going from an opaque reddish hue back to it's familiar whitish blue. Smiling, more with the success of actually having stopped the blast than any actual happiness, Zeon turned to his three remaining men, giving them a nod. "You guys, go find the other two. Tell them to quit crying and get back here pronto." The three saluted, turning and running off. One swayed slightly, a feline tail zipping about excitedly behind him as he caught his stance. Shaking his head at the retreating trio, Zeon turned his attention to the blast radius, which had only missed him by about four feet. Whistling under his breath, the Lightning Lord walked to the edge, kneeling and taking a handful of dirt. Far above worry, he sighed. "White...where the hell are you?"

* * *

Miles from the blast, a cloaked figure's hood ruffled slightly in the wind. A peak of yellow hair peeked from underneath the hood as it was removed from the boy's face, revealing White, who, up until now, had been running on auto-pilot. His body wasn't his own any more, and he couldn't care less. He felt less worried now. The pain and resentment were gone. Now, he felt...powerful! Alive! Living day to day, not worrying about the consequences. He didn't have a mom. He had no father who would scold him when he was home. He had no worries or cares. He was his own demon!

His feet stopped moving, and he gave the cave in front of him a look. Inside, he could see opalescent eyes, staring at him from within. The eyes were joined by others, which in turn were joined by more. The cave was suddenly alive with motion, and in a moment, three demons stepped out. Two were from the Robotic-tribe, metallic bodies clanking as they walked. The third was a Dragon-tribe member, busty body rippling, brown hair pouring from his head, muscles in evidence from tip of nose to end of tail. The three watched White with disdain. The one on the left, a Robotic-tribe male of large build, two twin rocket launchers on each shoulder, a repeating laser built into the front of his metal chest.

Eyes made of glassine orbs, the Robot smiled, metal teeth gleaming in the dull sunlight. "So...what have we here...eep."

The other, a smallish male robotic, nodded, hopping onto the larger ones shoulder. "I dunno, Dekma. It looks like we have a small, itty-bitty problem, yes?"

"It looks that way to me, Fargo...eep."

White smiled, waving a hand at them. "Hi! I'm White. You are Fargo, and Dekma! Pleased to...to meet you!" He smiled wider as the dragon-tribe male slowly walked his way to where White stood.

Kneeling down, the dragon male placed a hand on White's head, smiling his own feral grin. "So, little man. What do you want, huh?"

White blinked at the enormous size of the dragon, and then at the robots. "Um...I don't really know. I came here...for...something..."

"He is a spy!...eep." The large robots weapons suddenly moved, facing White's direction. "I say we blow him up right now!...eep."

"No no no. Don't blow him up...yet." The smaller robot clinked and clacked as it jumped from the shoulders of the larger one, landing on the ground and facing White. "I want to see what this kid can do. Something tells me...that he's really powerful."

"What! This little pipsqueak!?...eep."

Slowly, White's eyes glinted, narrowing. "Don't call me that. It's not nice..."

The robot male blinked, and then guffawed, and then outright burst into raucous laughter. Could it believe it's ears? The small White, challenging it, the mighty and robust robot-lord, Dekma? "You couldn't possibly want to tangle with me, little man...eep!" The laser twirled, sending glaring-white blasts at the small boy. Immediately, a hand came up, deflecting each shot ably and sending them flying in all directions. Undeterred, the robot sighted in with his missle-guidance system, disconnecting two of his rockets and sending them blasting forward. White shot forward, kicking one up into the sky, and at the same instant, kicking the other into the ground. The first erupted into a chasm of fire, the second detonated five feet under the dirt, putting up a small wave of energy, but hardly anything else. White landed lightly, standing up straight and staring at the robot, who, for other-words, was non-plussed at the moment.

White smiled. His hand came from beneath his robe, and he bent over, picking up a stick. Slowly, with meaning, he brushed aside the hand of the dragon-male, walking the few short spaces to where the two robot males stood. Arms outstretched, he pushed and prodded the smaller male away. When he was a fair distance off, White returned, taking the stick and creating a line between the two of them. There they stood, the insignificant White, facing the towering robot Dekma, who stood at least three heights over him. Smiling again, White indicated the line. "If you feel more powerful than I, step over the line...demon."

The robot again laughed, the eerie robotic monotone drifting through the still afternoon air. "Ha...ha...ha. You dare challenge the might of Dekma, little man?...eep. I will show you the power of Dekma!...eep." The demon robot's arms suddenly loosened, dropping to his sides. Suddenly, they came up at a ninety-degree angle, coming forward and going down at a forty-five, as tripod like projections. At the middle, the robot bent, the tripod forming. The head lifted, revealing a large, round hole in the middle of his chest, the opening pointed directly at White. The robot again began to laugh as a bluish light began to emit from the inside of the crevice. "Ha...ha...ha. You cannot escape the might of my Gazer Gun!" Bars on the side of the robot's body began to glow, slowly, creeping up to the tip of the gun. Suddenly, it blared, the siren emitted from the robot's own mouth. "Prepare to die, little man! Ha...ha...ha! Fire! GAZER GUN!"

With a loud whir, the gun exploded, covering White's body with a powerful, white light. The dragon and other robot began to laugh as the all-encompassing light swathed the land, sweeping dirt, trees, rocks, and vegetation from the landscape.

The robot Fargo held it's metallic sides, quivering in mirth. "Ha...ha...ha. This is too much! I haven't had this much fun in years!"

Just as suddenly as it began, the beam stopped, ending with a pooft of energy. In it's wake, a large rift was formed, at least forty feet in length, nothing in its midst, stripped bear of anything but scorched earth. As his beam subsided, the robot Dekma also began to laugh, noticing that White was nowhere to be seen. "That was far too powerful! I should have used a weaker beam! Ha...ha...ha!...eep."

"I would disagree..." said an all too-familiar voice. The robot male didn't even have time to glance to his left as a foot connected with his head, sending him sprawling head over leg over arm. In a disgraced heap, he was left to watch as White walked the short distance to where he lay, arm held over him. "You should have used a bigger beam...that was pathetic." White's own arm began to glow, emitting a strange light that, even knocked as senseless as a robot can be knocked, Dekma could tell was far stronger than the strongest beam he could produce with his Gazer Gun.

An arm reached in, grasping Whites. "That's enough, young man. You have made your point. Please...don't kill him. He was only protecting the clan."

White sneered at him, but relinquished his attack. Lowering his arm, he motioned at the cave. "Robot-clan, dragon-clan...who and what else is in there?"

The dragon-tribe member sighed, scratching its head. "Some beast-clan members, some from the vegetation family. A few of this and that. We all depose the rule of such an inferior leader. This...Gash. He may be from the Lightning Royal Family, but he is still just an infant. We know of his past. His own father and mother despise him. He is worthless, a nobody. He was raised by farmers, by a maid. He went to school as a simple demon child. He is stupid, and has no power. He is not a fit ruler, and we will bring him from the throne of power into the blackness of eternity."

White watched as the dragon male continued to work himself into a frenzy. Slowly, he smiled, nodding. "I understand. Tell me, what would you do if...say...a powerful leader led you to glory and victory against this...Gash?"

The dragon male smiled, gnashing wicked, yellow teeth together. "We would follow a worthy leader to the death. As long as this Gash of the Royal Family was deposed, and our choice sat upon the throne, then it would be worth one-thousand deaths."

The boy in the cloak smiled up at the dragon in tatters. A white hand reached for a green one, and together, they made a pact. "Very well...dragon. I will be your leader. I will lead you to glorious victory against this Gash of the Royal Family. We will bathe in his blood. After, you will be my trusted advisor. Tell me, what is your name? What do you wish for me to call you?"

The dragon-male smiled once more. "Uguru. My name...is Uguru."

"My name is White. Uguru. It is a strong name. A name that will strike fear into the hearts of those who oppose us."

Uguru sniffed, standing straight and tall. Reaching down, he plucked White from the ground, setting him on his shoulder as the dragon-tribesman began striding towards the cave mouth. White smiled into the sun. "This is a good day. Very peaceful. I like you, Uguru. You're now my chief advisor."

"There are others who would follow us. From the dragon-tribe, the robot-tribe, canine and feline tribes. Many of them. Many who have resentment in their hearts," Uguru said, still walking towards the cave.

White nodded. "There always is, Uguru. I will unite them all. After a time, when our power is consolidated and my reign is unopposed, I will take this world. Demon-city will fall, by fire and by destruction. Those who fight me will die. The Royal Family...will spray the city with its blood." _And the golden child, the one who's book turned golden, the one who destroyed me...he will die!_

* * *

On the throne of the Royal Family, Gash could feel a cold seep into him. His heart pounded in his chest, and he gripped it with a tinge of pain. _It...it can't be. This...this feeling I'm having. This...this isn't the first time. The first time..._

He gulped, glancing at the window. _I wish...I wish you were here, Kiyomaro-kun. I miss you...so much. You, Suzuki...I even miss Wife. Oh...how I miss you._

Turning to Earth, who was sitting silently in a chair near the throne watching his progress, Gash sighed. "Unu. Earth-san. Please find Umagon, Tio, Kyanchome, and Brago. I need them. Please."

Earth's eyebrow rose, but he stood, bowing. "Yes, my lord. I will go at once." Quickly, the knight departed, leaving Gash forlorn in the throne room.

Gash sighed again. "This won't end well. Zeon, I hope you have good news."

Walking back from the Dragon-Clan's border, Zeon sighed. "I hope you have good news for me, brother. I have none for you."

It was going to be a very long, one-thousand year rule.

* * *

Next Chapter: Speaking of Kiyomaro, how is life back in the human world? It has been nearly three years now, and although Gash is still new at being a ruler, Kiyomaro is getting fed up with life in school. He has been bumped to last year, but his friends are all one year behind him. How is he coping? Is he thinking of Gash to? Or just wondering how his life could be any worse? Next chapter: Friends From Afar! See you there!


End file.
